Time After Time (sequel spindle tree)
by meede
Summary: "Aku harus bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku harus pastikan kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau menolak ku, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa mengatakannya, bukan jawaban darinya" ini bukanlah masalah waktu, tapi apa yang diberikan waktu padaku, setelah aku lelah menunggu. sequel spindle tree, VHope / KIM taehyung/Jung hoseok /NAmjin/jikook all BTS MEMBER
1. Chapter 1

Time after Time

(sequel spindle tree)

 **Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS MEMBER**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

ini sequel dari spindel tree, pada minta sequel arena ada yang bilang certanya gantung

semoga sequel ini menjawab semua perasaan gantung kalian

 _"aku harus bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku harus pastikan kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau menolak ku, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa mengatakannya, bukan jawaban darinya"_ ini bukanlah masalah waktu, tapi apa yang diberikan waktu padaku, setelah aku lelah menunggu.

Ada seribu alasan untuk seseorang ketika ingin melepas diri dari rasa kagum, cinta, sayang, atau bahkan benci. Terkadang kedua belah pihak hanya mampu memendam perasaan, hingga masing-masing bertemu dengan orang lain yang yang lebih berani mengambil resiko. Entah belajar untuk melupakan atau hanya sekadar memendam rasa malu dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak memiliki keberanian yang sama dengan orang lain tersebut, mereka pun menerimanya, dengan alasan, 'mungkin aku akan bahagia'

Jika ada seribu alasan untuk belajar melupakan seseorang, maka hanya ada satu alasan untuk bertahan memendam rasa. Tapi terkadang, yang satu akan selalu kalah oleh yang seribu, maka disinilah mereka, belajar melupakan, dan terjebak dalam krisis kepercayaan.

Dua tahun sejak Hoseok lulus sekolah menengah, yang berarti tiga tahun sudah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung, Cinta yang indah dari jauh namun terasa menyakitkan saat dari dekat karena Hoseok bahkan tak mampu meraihnya. Jung Hoseok kini telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, setelah lulus sekolah menengah dia melanjutkan study nya ke Jepang, dengan alasan ingin mendapat pendidikan lebih baik. Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas Hoseok memang belajar dengan giat disana. Di Jepang, Hoseok tinggal dengan seorang pemuda manis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, bergigi kelinci yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Yang juga merupakan teman satu kamarnya di asrama.

Hoseok tidak sedikit pun melarangnya mengikutinya kemana-mana, dia bahkan menikmatinya. Setidaknya di jepang, ada seseorang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, meski lebih muda, tapi jungkook bersikap seolah dia yang lebih dewasa. Misalnya,

"Hyung, kau harus segera menyelesaikan paper mu, jika tidak kau tidak akan bisa lulus tahun ini"

Atau

'Hyung, sebaiknya setiap kau habis menggunakan kamar mandi, isi kembali bak-nya, kau tau kan terkadang air di dorm kita tidak mengalir dengan lancar"

Dan juga, perkataan manis seperti

"Hyung, pakai selimut mu, jangan terkena Flu, karena aku akan sangat khawatir"

Terkadang juga

"Hyung, aku menyangimu dari A sampai Z, mimpikan aku disetiap tidurmu"

Megingatkan hal-hal kecil, berkata manis setiap malam, memperhatikan Hoseok yang tentu saja membuat hati hoseok menghangat. Dia nyaman, setidaknya pemuda bergigi kelinci ini sedikit membuat dirinya lupa akan cinta masa SMA nya yang dia anggap sebagai cinta satu pihaknya.

Meskipun pada dasarnya Hoseok masih saja sulit lupa.

Taehyung menikmati hidupnya, ini tahun pertamanya masuk kuliah. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan impiannya, saat ini dengan segenap jiwa, dia telah resmi menjadi mahasiswa di KAIST. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Ini impian Taehyung yang dia rajut sejak kelas 5 SD. Yang tidak pernah berubah meski badai tornado mengguncang Korea, taehyung tidak pernah sudi melupakan dan melepaskan KAIST. Dan sekarang, perjalannya tidak sia-sia, dia benar-benar menjadi mahasiswa di KAIST.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menampar pipinya sendiri, sebenarnya dia masih belum percaya, meski ini sudah bulan kedua dia duduk di bangku di salah satu ruangan belajar yang ada di Universitas KAIST. Sakit. Tentu saja, karena ini bukan mimpi, setelah dua bulan, taehyung bahkan masih menganggapnya mimpi.

Jimin masih sama, dia akan menjemput Taehyung setiap hari, entah itu siang, pagi atau sore. Setiap kali taehyung akan mengawali jam pelajaran di kampus, Jimin akan sangat setia menjadi pendamping Taehyung, asisten pribadi merangkap sopir yang setia setiap saat mengikuti pria itu kemana saja, padahal jelas-jelas Jimin bukan mahasiswa di KAIST. Lebih tepatnya Jimin bukan mahasiswa di Universitas mana pun. Dengan kata lain jimin itu pengangguran setelah lulus SMA.

Jangan Tanya kenapa, Taehyung saja tidak paham, kenapa temannya bisa sebodoh itu.

Yang taehyung tahu, dua hari menjelang ujian SAT dimulai, Jimin menghilang, benar-benar menghilang, bahkan dia tidak meninggalakan sepucuk surat pun untuk orangtuanya, atau bahkan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang sudah kenyang lahir batin menjadi pelampiasan Jimin saat dirinya gundah merana dengan alasan bodoh tentang nilai jeblok dan orangtua yang ingin menjualnya ke pelelangan ikan. Hingga seminggu setelah SAT berakhir, Jimin datang, dengan wajah bodoh dan senyum tersimpul di wajahnya.

Orangtuanya yang khawatir tidak berniat menambah beban Jimin. Pikir mereka Jimin stress karena tidak mau sekolah, padahal Jimin Sangat sehat lahir batin.

Taehyung masih ingat, sore itu saat di rumah sakit dia menjenguk Jimin (Taehyung bingung, kenapa juga orang tua Jimin membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit, padahal jelas-jelas Jimin sangat sehat lahir batin) Jimin berbisik, sesuatu tentang perasaan, Cinta, dan Taehyung.

Dan disitulah Taehyung sadar, meski taehyung sangat unggul dalam hal apapun dengan Jimin, tapi soal keberanian untuk jujur pada perasaan sendiri, Jimin lebih unggul darinya.

Setelah itu, taehyung memutuskan untuk selalu bersama Jimin, apapun yang terjadi. Sebodoh apapun Jimin terlihat,

Karena Jimin lebih berani, jimin bisa menunjukan perasaan yang tak pernah taehyung bisa ungkapkan pada seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tae apa besok malam kau bisa datang ke taman dekat sungai Han?" setelah menjemput taehyung dari kampus, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran cepat saji di dekat kampus. Alasannya, mereka terlalu bosan makan-makanan korea yang disajikan Kim Seok Jin, teman sekamar Taehyung di apartemen barunya.

Setelah lulus SMA dan masuk kuliah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di rumahnya, dan sempat terpikir untuk menggunakan fasilitas asrama yang disediakan kampus, mengingat rumahnya sangat jauh dari lokasi kampus, dan beruntungnya saat masa orientasi dia bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin, yang dengan baik hati menawari Taehyung untuk berbagi kamar dengan alasan sewa apartemen berdua akan lebih murah. Dan kenyataanya kadang mereka jadi bertiga, karena Jimin sering sekali nebeng menginap disana.

Seok Jin adalah senior taehyung di sekolah dulu, senior paling tampan yang memilki sejuta pesona, yang juga ditaksir oleh Namjoon yang menyebabkan kerusakaan fisik dan mental bagi Jimin, karena entah kenapa setelah Jimin memutuskan bergabung dengan club dance namjoon, jimin disiksa secara harfiah oleh salah satu seniornya yang bernama Hoseok di club tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong hingga saat ini, Jimin tidak tahu kalau taehyung menyukai Hoseok, begitupun tentang Hoseok yang menyukai taehyung. Mereka berdua memang sangat pintar menyimpan perasaan masing-masing.

"untuk?" Tanya taehyung, yang asik menggigit besar-besar burger sapi ditangannya. Dia terlalu lapar untuk menikmati burgernya dengan gigitan pelan-pelan.

"menonton dance ku tentu saja, memang apalagi" jawab Jimin, sambil mengelap lelehan saus di bibir taehyung, Jimin masih heran, bagaimana bisa lelaki seusia taehyung makan burger belepotan seperti bocah lima tahun

"malas" jawab taehyung tanpa sedikit pun beralih dari burgernya, dia bahkan diam saja saat Jimin menotol mulutnya dengan tissue cukup keras, melampiaskan kekesalnnya atas jawaban taehyung yang tak berperike-jiminan.

"kau ini jahat tahu tidak, namjoon hyung bahkan akan tampil tahu" membuang tissue bekas mulut taehyung ke tong sampah dekat meja mereka, Jimin menjawab sambil menatap taehyung sekilas yang masih asik dengan burgernya yang tinggal separo

"lalu? Jika namjoon hyung datang, apa urusannya dengan ku?"

"astaga tae, jika namjoon hyung datang, pasti Jin Hyung juga datang, setidaknya kau pengertian sedikit kek pada mereka yang sedang bahagia-bahagianya" jawab Jimin, mendelik ke arah Taehyung

Taehyung hanya mencibir, dia memang malas pergi kesana, tugas kuliahnya banyak sekali, dan sudah hampir mendekati deadline, dia pikir tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main di taman dekat sungai Han di malam hari hanya untuk menonton penampilan dance Jimin atau gaya ngerapp dari pacar teman sekamarnya Kim Seok Jin, iya. Benar. Kim Seok Jin yang tampan itu, orang yang dikejar-kejar Namjoon sejak SMA, telah resmi berpacaran dengan Namjoon sejak dua minggu lalu, setelah Namjoon yang pintar berhasil menarik perhatian Seok Jin yang tampan dengan menyusul Seok Jin untuk kuliah di KAIST juga, padahal Namjoon setelah lulus SMA yang taehyung tahu melanjutkan studi ke jepang bersama Hoseok.

Tapi entah bagaimana, namjoon tiba-tiba berada dikelasnya, memanggilnya, dan bilang kalau dia sekarang kuliah disana, memulai semuanya dari awal. Bercerita tentang namjoon yang tidak cocok dengan pendidikan Jepang, namjoon yang tidak bisa makan makanan Jepang, namjoon yang demam tinggi sehari setelah sampai di Jepang, namjoon yang selalu bolos agar bisa kembali ke korea, dan namjoon yang tidak pernah bisa menghapus seok jin dari ingatnya.

Hingga namjoon memutuskan KAIST adalah pilihan hidupnya untuk mengejar cita-cita, dan karena itulah Seok Jin adalah cita-citanya. Dan nyatanya perjuangan Namjoon tidak sia-sia, karena percayalah Seok Jin pun menyukai namjoon apa adanya.

Taehyung sih senang, meskipun lagi-lagi dia iri pada mereka, tapi dia menahannya, selama ada Jimin disampingnya, dan seok Jin tetap jadi teman sekamarnya.

"jika Seo Jin hyung mau memberiku tumpangan, mungkin aku bisa datang" jawab taehyung datar, entah kenapa burgernya yang tinggal separo rasanya sudah tidak semenarik tadi

Sedangkan Jimin disebrang meja, antusias tidak terkira, tersenyum lebar dan berkata

"bagus, karena aku juga ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada mu disana" dan ucapan Jimin yang terakhir tidak lagi terdengar dengan benar ditelinga taehyung, karena pikirannya saat ini sedang berlari ke Jepang, setiap kali perbincangan tentang namjoon dan Jin, ahirnya memang selalu mengantarkan pikiran Taehyung ke jepang, pada seseorang yang masih dianggapnya sebagai cinta satu pihaknya.

"wah dude, aku tak mengira kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea setelah tiga tahun" Namjoon excited seperti biasa, setiap kali bertemu dengan Hoseok dia memang selalu excited berbicara dengan keras, sambil memukul-mukul lengan hoseok, ini yang hoseok benci setiap kali namjoon bilang kalau dia merindukannya, bukan masalah rindunya yang dia permasalahkan, tapi ketika namjoon bilang rindu, dia akan duduk disamping hoseok, berbicara keras dan memukul-mukul lengan Hoseok secara brutal. Tangan hoseok jadi sakit kan.

"aku pulang tentu saja, lagi pula mana boleh aku melewatkan traktiran dari mu yang baru saja menjalin cinta dengan seok jin mu yang tampan itu" ledek hoseok, menirukan ucapan namjoon yang tempo hari bercerita dengan lantang melalui telepon, berkata berulang kali tentang betapa tampannya seok Jin, tidak peduli betapa mahalnya layanan telpon internasional dan juga tidak peduli kalau hoseok sebenarnya sudah mendengkur di lima menit pertama telpon mereka tersambung, dan luar biasanya namjoon bahkan tersadar hoseok tidur disebrang telpon setelah dua jam dia habiskan untuk berbicara sendiri di telpon.

"baiklah, aku memang berniat akan mentraktir mu, asal datang saja ke acara kami nanti malam" jawab Namjoon, menyedot Americano dingin didepannya, dan setelah itu memuntahkannya dengan cepat, dia lupa belum memasukan sirup di minumannya, dan Hoseok yang sudah sadar dari tadi hanya tertawa menikmati sikap bodoh dari temannya yang terkenal sangat pintar itu.

Sementara seseoarang disamping hoseok yang dari tadi mendengar dan melihat interaksi dua orang sahabat yang sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu ini, hanya tersenyum menikmatinya.

"dan kau jeon, segitu sukanya kah kau pada si jung ini sampai kau mengikutinya pulang ke korea?" Tanya namjoon, pada orang disamping hoseok yang ternyata adalah Jungkook

"hyung, kau lupa? Aku juga orang korea tahu" jawab jungkook pura-pura ketus. Jungkook memang sudah mengenal namjoon sejak lama, mengingat namjoon pun pernah mengambil kuliah di jepang meskipun akhirnya gagal, mereka dulunya teman sekamar bertiga, namun setelah namjoon memutuskan untuk mengejar cita-citanya di korea, yang kenyataanya cita-cita tersebut adalah seorang kim seok jin, jadilah hoseok dan jungkook ditinggal berdua.

"aku tahu, lagian orang aneh seperti mu mana bisa jadi orang jepang hahaha" namjoon tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri, yang dianggapnya amat sangat lucu, padahal dua orang pria di depannya sama sekali tidak terawa, bingung, mana bagian yang harus mereka tertawakan.

"baiklah, baiklah, aku memang tidak lucu bagi kalian, tapi percayalah, setiap aku main ke apartemen kekasihku, mereka semua tertawa dengan leluconku" ujar namjoon, mengakihri tawanya

Hoseok yang bingung dengan istilah 'mereka' yang dilontarkan namjoon pun bertanya

"mereka? Maksudnya seok jin dan keluarganya?" Tanya hoseok

"jin-ku tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya dan hubungan kami baru dua minggu mana bisa aku langsung bertemu dengan keluargnya, meskipun aku mencintainya tapi mental ku belum sanggup untuk mengahadap sampai ke keluarganya" jawab namjoon, meminum americano yang kini sudah dia tambahi sirup

"oh iya ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat si Jimin? Bocah pendek yang cengeng disekolah itu, yang gabung dengan kita di club dance?" Tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok

Hoseok megangguk, bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada pria yang telah membuat dia jengkel setengah mati setiap hari saat dia masih SMA dulu, bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada lelaki pendek yang selalu saja berhasil mengelus-elus poni taehyung-nya yang dia sendiri tidak pernah bisa melakukannya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada lelaki pendek yang dia yakini sebagai pacar taehyung hingga sekarang.

"dia juga besok datang, dia sekarang sudah sangat keren, tarian dancenya bahkan sekarang selevel denganmu kukira, Jin bahkan selalu membuat ku cemburu dengan bilang kalau aku kalah seksi dengan Jimin" Cerocos namjoon, Jungkook yang mendengarnya tersenyum girang disamping Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok hanya memasang wajah datar

"apa Jimin itu juga akan menari?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, dia masih tersenyum, melihat ke arah Hoseok dan namjoon bergantian

"tentu, aku bahkan akan mengiringinya dengan rapp ku" jawab namjoon antusias, sedangkan hoseok hanya mengaduk-aduk coffee latte nya yang sudah mendingin.

"oh iya dan jungkookie, nanti aku akan kenalkan kau pada Jin-ku dan teman sekamarnya Taehyung, kurasa bocah itu ahirnya mau keluar kamar setelah diancam Jimin dan Jin-ku pada-"

"taehyung? Kim taehyung? KIM TAEHYUNG? Taehyung yang rambutnya caramel itu?" tiba-tiba omongan namjoon disambar begitu saja oleh Hoseok yang tadi bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan setelah nama Jimin disebut-sebut

"huh? Caramel? Maksu – oh iya dulu kan rambutnya pas SMA memang caramel, yah meskipun sekarang sudah tidak sih" jawab Namjoon enteng. Yang justru sekarang meningkatkan antusiasme berlebihan bagi hoseok

"Jadi maksudmu taehyung teman sekamar seok jin? Yang berarti yang kau bilang 'mereka' tadi itu adalah taehyung?" hoseok lagi-lagi antusias, sedangkan namjoon dan jungkook hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan sikap hoseok yang tiba-tiba jadi brutal

"emm iya begitulah, Jin-ku memang tinggal bersama dengan taetae karena mereka satu kampus, kadang Jimin juga menginap dikamar taehyung, dan juga tae-tae sejurusan denganku, jadi mm yah hubungan kami jadi lebih mudah berkat tae, bisa dibilang seperti itu, oh iya kalau dipikir-pikir tae sangat membantu dalam kelancaran hubunganku dengan jin hyung" diakhir namjoon bermonolog sendiri, yang monolognya sukses membuat hoseok kembali antusias brutal bercampur kesal. oh ayolah, apa tadi? Jimin terkadang menginap dikamar taehyung katanya? hoseok hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"jadi maksudmu, kau sekelas dengan taehyung? Kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan taehyung? Kau bahkan berarti sering makan siang dengan taehyung? dan si Jimin itu masih berkeliaran disekitar Taehyung?" Tanya hoseok bertubi-tubi, sedangkan jungkook dan namjoon kembali memasang aksi bingungnya

"hmm iya, kurasa hanya makan dan saling mengobrol tidak masalah, lagi pula Jin hyung tidak cemburu, bahkan aku pernah bermalam dikamarnya saat kemalaman mengerjakan tugas, dan jin hyung baik-baik saja saat aku tidur sekamar dengan taetae, padahal waktu itu aku sangat berharap kalau jin hyung akan mengajak aku tidur dikamarnya oh dan si Jimin itu, mereka memang sangat lengket seperti perangko sih hehe" namjoon tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu, tidak sadar kalau hoseok di sebrang kursinya sedang menahan rasa kesalnya, apa-apaan itu? Tidak cukup dengan sekelas, makan siang bersama dan berbicara sepanjang hari, memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan tae-tae, mereka, namjoon dan taehyung bahkan pernah tidur dikamar yang sama, dulu jimin yang pendek sekarang namjoon temannya, hoseok benar-benar kesal dan lupa kalau kenyataanya namjoon sudah pacaran dengan kim seok jin. Diotaknya hanya namjoon yang dekat dengan taehyung, dia kesal, tentu saja, belum lagi kenyataan kalau keberadaan Jimin sekarang justru semakin lengket dengan Taehyung.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang" lirih hoseok akhirnya, dia benar-benar sedang kesal dan memilih meredamnya dengan berbicara pelan, menahannya, meskipun saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi dia ingat, disana, disampingnya duduk pemuda manis yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun, pemuda manis bergigi kelinci yang tidak tahu apapun, yang hanya tersenyum dari tadi menanggapi kelakukan bodoh dirinya dengan namjoon.

"benarkah? Apa aku tidak pernah cerita?" namjoon yang entah bagaimana sekarang jadi terlihat makin menyebalkan dimata hoseok malah bertanya balik pada hoseok.

"kau tidak pernah mengungkit nama taehyung sedikit pun" jawab hoseok datar

"haha oh iya, aku memang tidak pernah cerita yah, lagipula kupikir kau kan tidak tahu dia juga hahaha" jawab namjoon, hoseok makin kesal, bagaimana dia bisa tidak kenal taehyung kalau sepanjang hidupnya saja nama taheyung rasanya tidak akan mudah dia hapus dari hatinya.

"haha anak itu memang aneh sih, jadi kalau dipikir-pikir kau juga pasti tahu dia saat SMA, lagi pula kau juga kan kenal Jimin, dan si jimin itu memang satu-satunya orang yang sangat mahir dalam menaklukan taehyung, buktinya hanya dengan ucapan 'kimtae kalau kau tidak datang ke taman dekat sungai han, kita tidak usah bersama lagi' aduh aku bahkan sampai sakit perut menahan tawa saat mendengar ceritanya dari jin hyung tadi pagi" ujar namjoon, mendengar itu hoseok semakin merasa dirinya tak berharga, pertama kenyataan tentang namjoon yang ternyata bertemen sangat dekat dengan taehyung sampai-sampai mereka punya acara menginap dikamar yang sama bahkan namjoon sekarang memanggil taehyung dengan panggilan tae-tae duh rasanya kok terdengar manis begitu, andai yang memanggil itu adalah dirinya pikir hoseok., kedua, kenyataan kalau jimin masih ada disekitar taehyung, ketiga ucapan namjoon tentang ancaman jimin pada taehyung 'tidak usah bersama lagi' artinya taehyung takut kehilangan jimin, artinya taehyung dan jimin memang bersama, berpacaran? Dan hoseok setelah itu rasanya ingin kembali saja jepang.

Sedangkan jungkook disampingnya, masih saja tersenyum mendengar kisah yang diceritakan namjoon pada mereka, padanya, dia semakin tidak sabar dengan acara nanti malam ditaman dekat sungai Han, karena jujur saja, setelah hampir satu tahun, rasanya jungkook sudah rindu.

TBC

MAAF. serius. cerita sequel ini memang lebih panjang dari spindle tree, aku juga ga tau gimana saat menulisnya tau-tau sudah sebanyak 25 hal A4. sudah selesai, dan sudah aku post semua di dock, tapi blm di publish. mungkin setiap hari akan di publish sampai selsai, hanya sampai tiga chapter saja kok. hehe

terima kasih yang sudah mencintai spindle tree dan juga yang sudah kesal karena baginya ceritnya gantung. aku tidak bermaksud membuat reader kesal tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai kenyataan di lapangan.

terima kasih yang mau membaca, memfollow dan mereview

review kalian sangat membangun setiap kali aku mulai menulis lagi, menjadi penyemangat juga, semoga kalian tidak bosan2 meninggalkan komentar dikotak bawah, alias mereviw, terimakasih aku cinta kalian


	2. Chapter 2

Time after Time

(Sequel Spindle Tree)

 **Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS MEMBER**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

ini sequel dari spindel tree, pada minta sequel karena ada yang bilang ceritanya gantung

semoga sequel ini menjawab semua perasaan gantung kalian

 _"aku harus bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku harus pastikan kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau menolak ku, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa mengatakannya, bukan jawaban darinya"_ ini bukanlah masalah waktu, tapi apa yang diberikan waktu padaku, setelah aku lelah menunggu.

Taman dekat sungai Han itu selalu ramai, taehyung tahu dan sangat benci itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 15 menit lalu Jin hyung menyeretnya tiba-tiba saat taehyung tengah bergelung dalam tempat tidurya dengan selimut hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Saat ini dia tengah dalam perjalan dengan pakaian sangat ala kadarnya, sebuah celana training panjang dan hoodie tipis yang dipakaianya setiap pergi tidur, bahkan menurut Jin hodie tersebut baunya sudah seperti kandang dinosaurus saking tak pernah dicucinya (seperti Jin tahu saja bau kandang dinosaurus itu seperti apa)

"kau ini niat tidak sih datang menonton performnya Jimin?" oceh Jin dibalik kemudinya, taehyung hanya melirik sekilas, malas menjawab, kakinya dia angkat ke atas dashboard mobil, dan satu lagi dia hanya menggunakan slipper rumah saat ini, dia benar-benar berpenampilan seperti beggar yang akan meminta-minta dipinggir sungai Han, setidaknya itulah yang Jin lihat saat ini.

"setidaknya gunakan pakaian yang pantas demi Jimin" cerocos Jin saat tak mendapat jawaban dari si tersangka yang kini justru asik memain-mainkan jendela mobil dengan menaik turunkan kacanya.

"salahkan orang yang menarik ku secara paksa lima belas menit lalu" jawab taehyung datar

Jin hanya melongo, karena bagaiamna pun memang dia yang menarik taehyung paksa, lupa juga membawakan pakaian ganti yang mungkin saja bisa digunakan taehyung dalam mobil. Dia sudah kepalang gugup karena kekasihnya namjoon akan tampil lebih awal, tentu saja dia tidak ingin ketinggalan melihat perform kekasihnya dari jarak dekat. Seok Jin pun berdehem, padahal jelas-jelas tenggorokannya tidak gatal. Kebiasannya setiap kali merasa bersalah.

"lagi pula buat apa aku berdandan keren buat si bantet itu" ucapan taehyung yang ini menyebabkan toyoran keras di bahunya, yang mana tentu saja Jin lah penyebabnya, meskipun sudah berteman cukup lama dengan taehyung, jin masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana dua manusia Jimin dan taehyung bisa cocok satu sama lain, menggantungkan diri satu sama lain, bagai kertas yang sudah dikasih lem, keduanya selalu menempel kemana pun, padahal jelas-jelas sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, Jimin yang terkesan ramah dan selalu ceria, sedangkan taehyung yang terkesan jutek dan dingin, kadang gila, belum lagi mulut taehyung yang kejamnya minta ampun pada Jimin, tapi anehnya Jimin dan taehyung justru selalu makin lengket tiap harinya.

"kau ini jangan begitu pada Jimin, begitu-begitu dia sudah sangat keren sekarang" ujar Jin, sambil memarkirkan mobilnya setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan

"dan ingat tae, jangan menyesal karena kau sudah berpakaian seperti itu, dan tolong setidaknya rapihkan rambutmu itu, ada sisir dilaci dashboard ku" ujar Jin, menatap sekilas pada taehyung yang tidak merespon sama sekali, yang dilakukan taehyung justru hanya mengusap-usap sedikit rambutnya tanpa sedikit pun berniat mengikuti anjuran Jin yang menyuruhnya menggunakan sisir.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil, suasana di taman dekat suangai Han sudah cukup ramai, meskipun acara dance dan rapp yang sebulan sekali ini sering diadakan oleh perkumpulan komunitas underground rapp dance di seoul tersebut belum juga dimulai. Jin berjalan beriringan dengan taehyung, penampilan mereka sangat kontras, Jin yang terlihat sangat keren dengan kaus putih yang dibalut jaket kulit hitam untuk menghalau udara seoul yang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu vans putih dan kacamata tanpa frame bertengger manis dihidungnya, benar-benar terlihat menawan, sedangkan orang disampingnya justru berbanding 180 derajat, taehyung dengan sandal jepit rumahnya, celana training yang ujungnya dilipat sebelah dan hodie abu-abu kebesaran serta rambut acak-acaknya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi nyatanya taehyung cuek saja

Dia membatin. Biar si jim pendek itu tahu kalau aku memang tidak berniat menonton aksi sok gantengnya itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan taehyung

"oh Jin kau datang, Namjoon kurasa sudah bersiap-siap, 10 menit lagi dia tampil" itu Min Yoongi, salah satu anggota rapper yang juga namjoon bergabung di dalamnya, taehyung dan Jin tentu saja sudah sangat mengenal Yoongi, karena seburuk apapun Yoongi terlihat, nyatanya dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di KAIST.

"Astaga Jin, kau bawa gelandangan" pekik Yoongi sarkastik saat melihat penampilan taehyung yang memang seperti gelandangan.

"hyung, please kau juga sering berpenampilan seperti ini saat dikampus, jangan berlebihan deh" timbal taehyung, sambil melirik suram ke arah yoongi, yang dilirik hanya terkikik gemas, mau bagaimana lagi seburuk apapun penampilan taehyung, dia memang terlihat menggemaskan.

"kau tidak tampil Min?" Tanya Jin saat menyadari kalau yoongi berpenampilan sangat casual malam ini, tidak begaya swag yang biasa ditampilkanya saat dia akan naik ke atas panggung

"tidak, aku hanya ingin jadi penonton saja malam ini. Lagi pula sepupuku akan datang, aku harus menemaninya setidaknya" jawab Yoongi, menarik Jin dan taehyung ke salah satu sisi taman yang cukup dekat dengan panggung.

"oh sepupu mu yang dari jepang bukan? Benar kau harus kenalkan padaku dan juga taehyung" Jin antusias, sedangkan taehyung melongo dengan sangat tidak manisnya. Apa? Jepang? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini taehyung sering sekali mendengar kata jepang.

BTS

"hyung memangnya kau masih ingat jalan menuju sungai han?" jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai hoseok, membenarkan letak seatbelt dipinggangnya. Hoseok dibalik kemudi tersenyum

"memangnya aku berapa lama tidak di korea sih, kau ini ada-ada saja, seperti sungai Han akan pindah ke new Zealand saja dalam tiga tahun" jawab hoseok terkekeh, sambil mulai melajukan kemudinya.

"benar juga sih, tapi padahal tadi yoongi hyung menawari ku tumpangan dan mau menjemput, kita seharusnya datang dengan dia agar tidak merasa canggung" jawab Jungkook

"tapi aku yang akan sangat canggung kookie" jawab hoseok, tersenyum. Yoongi itu bagi hoseok sebenarnya bukan akan menimbulkan rasa canggung, tapi lebih tepatnya aura gelap yang menghimpit dirinya, Yoongi itu terlalu menyeramkan, bahkan hoseok saja bingung bagaimana jungkook yang imut bisa memiliki sepupu yang semenyeramkan min yoongi. Hoseok bergidig

"ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera sampai" jungkook tersenyum girang, hoseok hanya meliriknya sekilas, pikirannya saat ini kemana-mana, dia setangah bingung juga setangah antusias, antusias karena menurut namjoon akan ada taehyung disana. bingung, bagaimana caranya harus bersikap. Jujur saja, setelah tiga tahun tidak melihat taehyung, hoseok takut kelepasan.

Bagaimana pun juga, hoseok memang masih cinta, meskipun dia dan taehyung tidak pernah saling menyapa, tapi rasanya perasaan hoseok untuk taehyung masih tetap sebanyak dulu.

"oh iya hyung, aku pernah cerita padamu kan waktu di jepang, orang itu nanti akan aku kenalakan padamu di sungai han" ujar jungkook mengembalikan hoseok dari lamunanya, dia tersenyum, mengangguk menanggapi ucapan jungkook tentang cerita lama dirinya saat masih berada di korea.

Tidak cukup lama, mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan, setelah mengurusi parkir yang ternyata cukup ribet karena tempat parkir yang sudah hampir penuh, akhirnya hoseok dan jungkook pun berjalan menuju taman pinggir sungai han, mencari sosok pria berambut putih dengan kulit pucat tak kalah putihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan min yoongi, sepupu jungkook yang menakutkan itu.

"hey kookie, aku disini" dari arah kiri mereka, terdengar Yoongi memanggil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah hoseok dan jungkook.

Hoseok pun berbalik, diikuti jungkook yang malah justru segera berlari menghampiri yoongi, meninggalkan hoseok yang berjalan pelan.

Disana bukan hanya yoongi yang berdiri, ada pria tinggi dengan penampilan bak pangeran yang hoseok tahu sebagai pacar temannya, namjoon, kim seok jin yang tampan, dan disamping kirinya, ada pria lain dengan jaket hodie abu-abu kebesaran, berpenampilan seperti hendak berangkat tidur alih-alih menonton mini konser dance rapper, dengan pandangan datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang masih diingat hoseok meski sudah tiga tahun tidak melihat, wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tetap terlihat imut bak anak anjing yang selalu datang dalam mimpi hoseok.

Disana, tempat dimana hoseok sedang menuju ke arahnya, berdiri taehyung yang juga menatap tajam ke arahnya.

BTS

Taehyung rasanya ingin mati saja, apa perlu dia melompat saja sekarang ke dalam sungai Han? tapi pasti airnya sangat dinginkan. dan Taehyung juga sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk mati. masalahnya sekarang dia sangat menyesal, kenapa tadi dia tidak berdandan dulu sebelum datang, atau paling tidak dia menyisir rambutnya sesuai anjuran Jin hyung di dalam mobil. Taehyung kan jadi benar-benar krisis kepercayaan diri sekarang.

Bagaimana dia tidak mengalami krisis kalau disebrang sana, 10 meter dari arahnya, lebih tepatnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, cinta lamanya yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan, cinta yang sudah tiga tahun ini menghilang dari matanya, Jung Hoseok yang dulu terlihat bodoh saat dikejar anjing, kini terlihat makin tampan setelah tiga tahun menghilang dari pandangan.

ya, Kim seok Jin benar, taehyung menyesal karena sudah berpenampilan seperti beggar dan sekarang, tiba-tiba yoongi menariknya dari balik bahu Jin, berkata tentang tidak tahu malunya dia karena sudah berpenampilan seperti pengemis di depan sepupunya yang tampan, menarik tangan taehyung untuk menjabat tangan seorang pria imut dengan gigi kelinci yang diseret oleh Yoongi, yang kini, dengan sangat antusias memandang taehyung dengan takjub.

"woaah, penampilanmu sangat keren, aku jeon Jungkook, kau?" teriak pria bergigi kelinci itu padanya, setelah dengan luar biasanya menggenggam tangan taehyung untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Taehyung hanya melongo memandang tangannya yang sudah digenggam si pemuda bergigi kelinci yang mengaku bernama jungkook itu

"aku taehyung, dan ngomong-ngomong aku sepertinya lebih tua dari mu" ujar taehyung, melepas tangannya yang masih saja digenggam oleh jungkook.

"ah iya hyung, kau lucu sekali, keren dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. aku selalu ingin berpenampilan bebas seperti itu haha" taehyung pikir si jungkook ini berlebihan, entah dia benar-benar menyukai gaya berpakaian taehyung atau sebaliknya, justru sedang menghina taehyung secara sarkasme, taehyung tidak terlalu peduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah seorang pria dengan kemeja yang dibalut sweter dongker diluarnya, tampak sangat elegan ditambah timberland yang membalut sepasang kakinya. bolehkah taehyung menjerit sekarang? dia benar-benar tidak tahan karena Hoseok saat ini berdiri tepat disampingnya, bahkan taehyung bisa mencium wangi parfume-nya yang beraroma seperti Hujan.

"hyung kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau taehyung hyung sangat imut" tiba-tiba jungkook berteriak ke arah yoongi yang sedang berbicara tentang namjoon yang sebentar lagi akan tampil pada hoseok. taehyung yang masih menetralisir hatinya dibuat kaget karena jungkook yang berbicara cukup keras.

"karena menurut ku si taehyung ini tdak ada imutnya sama sekali" dan jawaban Yoongi sukses membuat Taehyung benar-benar hampir memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan membawa yoongi tenggelam bersama

"ah iya hampir lupa, taehyung, kenalkan ini Jung Hoseok, temannya namjoon, kupikir kau mungkin pernah melihatnya saat SMA, karena kalian satu sekolah dan jung kenalkan ini Taehyung. pengemis. yang sayangnya cukup imut dari KAIST" lalu yang taehyung ingat tangannya tiba-tiba sudah digenggam hosoek yang tersenyum sangat sangat manis ke arahnya.

BTS

jika taehyung ingin bunuh diri, lain lagi dengan Hoseok yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya dari awal, sejak Yoongi memanggil jungkook dan dirinya dari parkiran untuk segera menghampiri mereka. berterimakasihlah pada kelas meditasi yang sudah dia ikuti selama satu tahun ini di jepang, meskipun jantungnya melompat-lompat persis seperti tiga tahun lalu, dia tetap bisa menjaga ekspresi muka dan deru nafasnya dengan tenang.

tapi hoseok hampir kelepasan saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menyatukan tangan mereka, tangan taehyung dan tangannya untuk bersalaman. hanya bersalaman saja padahal, tapi hoseok hampir pingsan. dia tersenyum menyedihkan, dia benar-benar yakin kalau senyumnya bahkan terlihat seperti senyum om-om mesum yang sedang menggoda bocah dibawah umur, hoseok ingin gantung diri saja rasanya.

masalahnya taehyung benar-benar imut sekarang. style-nya yang menurut Yoongi mirip pengemis, justru terlihat sangat imut dimata hoseok. mungkin sebenarnya pakaian apapun yang dikenakan taehyung akan terlihat imut dimata hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung" suaranya masih sama, berat namun terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Hoseok, Hosoek kan jadi ingat kejadian di belakang gedung sekolah dulu. sayangnya Taehyung tidak sedikitpun memberi senyum segi empatnya pada Hoseok. sepertinya memang benar, hanya hoseok yang selalu terbayang-bayang kejadian tiga tahun lalu dibelakang sekolah.

"aku Hoseok..emmm.." gugup, hoseok benar-benar gugup saat mengucapkan namanya sendiri, lidahnya seperti diberi beban bertonton karung beras sampai dia kelu dan hampir tidak bisa bicara. sedangkan Taehyung, dia terlihat tidak nyaman dan buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangan Hoseok, apakah taehyung segitu tidak sukanya dengan tangan Hoseok? hoseok pun kecewa, padahal dia sangat betah berlama-lama menggenggam tangan taehyung, rasanya pas sekali, tangan mereka seperti sudah diciptakan untuk saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"wah kalian sudah berkumpul" dari arah entah dari mana, Hoseok dikejutkan dengan suara itu. jika suara taehyung yang paling sangat dia rindukan makanya dia ingat, lain lagi dengan suara ini, dia mengingatnya karena dia benar-benar membenci. itu Jimin yang menghampiri mereka.

dengan senyum kekanak-kanakanya Jimin menghampiri mereka, Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin, berkata tentang bagaimana dia bisa meninggalakan backstage saat sebentar lagi dia akan tampil, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum dan berkata dia harus menghampiri mereka agar tidak gugup dan melihat seseorang untuk kembali mencarger mentalnya yang hampir runtuh karena gugup, tersenyum genit (dimata Hoseok) ke arah taehyung dan berkata, sambil merangkul dengan tiba-tiba

"aaaah cinta ku tersayang kau datang juga, aku mencintaimu lahir dan batin" mendengar itu rasanya Hosoek ingin mencincang habis Jimin, apa-apaan itu, mencintai lahir batin katanya? heol yang benar saja

"diam kau bantet, aku tidak sudi kau cintai" jawab Taehyung sambil melepaskan rangkulan Jimin dari bahunya. Hoseok tertawa menang dalam hati, setidaknya meskipun terlihat becanda, taehyung tidak sudi menerima cinta Jimin

"umumumu, sini ku cium, kau imut sekali dengan pakaian tidur ini hahahaha" dan Hoseok benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Jimin yang memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya ke arah taehyung

"maaf bisakah aku bertemu dengan namjoon di backstage?" entah angin darimana, tiba-tiba hoseok mengeluarkan kalimat itu begitu saja, dengan nada yang tentu saja cukup keras, sehingga mampu membuat Jimin beralih padanya, memandangnya. sebenarnya Hoseok tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan namjoon, mungkin ini semua efek dari rasa cemburunya.

"huh? kau ingin bertemu dengan namjoon? sekarang?" Yoongi mendelik bingung, sebenarnya bukan hanya yoongi, tapi semuanya juga mendelik, mengingat 3 menit lagi namjoon akan tampil dan tiba-tiba hoseok berkata ingin bertemu namjoon, seperti keadaan darurat saja

"eh em, ah maksudku nanti, tidak sekarang, iya benar, nanti" jawab hoseok cengengesan

"eh hei, kau kan Hyung pembully itu? wah hyung kau tambah tampan" itu Jimin, lagi, kini berbicara ke arah hoseok, dan memeluk Hoseok tiba-tiba. hoseok kaget, tidak cukup dengan mengatakan dia pembully, dia juga dipeluk? sepertinya bocah ini bukan hanya kurang ajar, tapi juga seratus persen idiot.

"taetae, kau ingat sunbae yang selalu kuceritakan saat SMA dulu, yang tampan tapi bodoh itu yang selalu membuat aku berlari lima belas kali setiap sore di sekolah" masih merangkul hoseok dan berbicara pada taehyung. taehyung hanya melongo dan bergumam tentang ingat dan tidak ingat.

jimin masih nyerocos tentang hosoek yang hobby sekali membully dia saat SMA, tapi sekaligus berterimakasih karena sudah di bully dan sekarang badan Jimin jadi atletis sempurna, dan setelah itu hoseok bilang kalau dia tidak membully Jimin tapi memberi Jimin latihan fisik agar badannya terbentuk sempurna, karena dia pendek jadi dia harus punya aset lain yang bisa dibanggakan. Jimin sih percaya saja, karena dia memang sudah seperti itu, mudah percaya bercampur bodoh dalam waktu bersamaan.

namjoon selesai perform dengan sempurna, Jin terlihat sangat terpesona sepanjang penampilan namjoon diatas panggung. jungkook pun sama, dia memang selalu mudah terpesona pada apapun. Yoongi lain lagi, dia sibuk mengomentari penampilan namjoon yang ada saja celah salahnya dimata dia, sedangkan Taehyung dan Hoseok, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk terpesona dengan penampilan Namjoon, mereka sibuk menetralisir deru nafas dan detak jantung masing-masing, tidak cukup dengan berada dalam satu lingkaran yang sama, mereka kini malah berdiri berdempetan, bahkan bahu mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, taehyung dan hoseok kan benar-benar tidak tahan,

hingga sampai pada saat Jimin akan tampil, sebelum pergi Jimin berkata dengan wajah serius

"setelah ini aku akan mengenalkanmu pada semua orang, secara resmi sebagai kekasihku" dan Jimin pun berlari ke atas panggung.

Hoseok mendengar itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya hoseok, tapi semua orang, Yoongi, Jin hyung, Jungkook dan Taeyung.

hoseok benar-benar kesal, ingin segera pulang saja dan menarik jungkook dari situ, mengajaknya pulang, tapi jungkook terlihat sangat bahagia, tersenyum seolah dunia ini sedang dalam fase bagus-bagusnya. begitupun taehyung yang terlihat menyemangati Jimin saat pemuda pendek itu berlari meninggalkan mereka untuk ke atas panggung, dan hoseok pun tidak melewatkan senyum segi empat yang paling manis yang taehyung berikan. yang sayangnya senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuk Hoseok.

dan Hoseok sangat yakin, sepertinya, malam ini Jimin akan mengenalkan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa taehyung adalah pacarnya.

TBC

Nah, nah, nah, saya kebingungan kan, kemaren di post pertama kenapa pembatas tiap paragraf-nya hilang, aku pake tanda bintang tadinya, sekrg aku ganti pembatasnya pake tulisan 'BTS' dan terimakasih sama yg setia mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite tulisan ini.

aku sayang kalian


	3. Chapter 3

Time after Time

(sequel spindle tree)

 **Cast ; Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hosoek**

 **All BTS MEMBER**

rate : aman

kalau tidak suka YAOI, maaf aku nulisnya Yaoi

kalau tidak suka Vhope, maaf tapi aku cinta mati sama Vhope

kalau tidak mau baca ff vhope, maaf tapi aku nulisnya mau vhope

kalau benci typo, maaf tapi jari-jariku suka lupa diri dan mencipta typo dimana-mana

ini sequel dari spindel tree, pada minta sequel arena ada yang bilang certanya gantung

semoga sequel ini menjawab semua perasaan gantung kalian

 _"aku harus bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku harus pastikan kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau menolak ku, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa mengatakannya, bukan jawaban darinya"_ ini bukanlah masalah waktu, tapi apa yang diberikan waktu padaku, setelah aku lelah menunggu.

Penampilan Jimin dari sudut pandang Taehyung memang sangat sempurna, tapi dia bosan, karena Jimin hampir setiap hari menampilkan tarian itu di depan taehyung, berlatih dan berkata untuk menyambut cintanya dengan tarian itu.

Taehyung bilang, menyambut cinta dengan tarian adalah penyambutan yang bodoh padahal hampir setiap hari juga mereka selalu berinteraksi, bahkan taehyung sampai muak mendengarnya sendiri.

Jika boleh, rasanya hoseok juga ingin berdiri diatas panggung, menari dengan segenap hati dengan tarian yang dipersembahkan untuk cintanya seorang, untuk taehyung yang sekarang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

Hoseok bilang bahkan dia sampai hafal bau taehyung, yang seperti bayi namun beraroma vanila. taehyung itu mirip kue-kue di depan toko, yang manis dan selalu membuat mu terpesona.

Tarian Jimin bagus, tapi menurut hoseok dia bisa lebih bagus dari jimin. Disampingnya taehyung terlihat sangat terpesona, rasanya hoseok ingin menutup mata taehyung lalu menari juga untuk taehyung, seperti jimin yang saat ini terlihat menari untuk cintanya, yang sepertinya memang untuk taehyung.

Hoseok rasanya ingin terlahir menjadi jimin saja kalau begitu, dia mendesah kecewa karena lagi-lagi taehyung bersorak gembira ke arah panggung.

Jimin melakukannya dengan baik, dengan sempurna, tidak sia-sia dia berlatih setiap hari, merecoki taehyung dengan memaksanya menjadi penonton tetapnya selama latihan. alasannya kalau taehyung menonton saat dia berlatih maka saat perform pun dia tidak akan gugup, karena sudah sering dilihat taehyung.

Di akhir tariannya Jimin bersiap, dia benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya malam ini, Jimin ingin semua dunia tau, semua teman-temannya tahu, kalau dia juga punya cinta. dan cintanya yang selalu ada untuknya.

dia juga ingin punya kisah semanis Jin hyung dan Namjoon Hyung

meskipun nanti Yoongi hyung akan ngamuk, karena sudah berkencan padahal sekolah pun tak tamat, apalagi yang dia kencani adalah orang yang paling Min Yoongi sayangi di dunia, tapi dia harus bilang

meskipun disana ada hosoek, sunbae pembully waktu dia SMA, dia tetap harus bilang

meskipun disana ada Taehyung, dan justru karena disana ada Taehyung. Taehyung-nya yang selalu dia nomor satukan, dan dia sayangi hingga lanjut usia pun, makanya dia akan bilang.

"terimakasih, aku benar-benar merasa malam ini adalah malam terhebat ku. semua orang yang aku sayang berkumpul bersama, rasanya sangat hebat" Jimin menyeka keringatnya, Namjoon disampingnya yang tadi mengiringi tarian Jimin dengan rapp-nya merangkul bahu Jimin yang terlihat seperti hampir menangis, bahkan sebelum selesai bicara.

"aku benar-benar bahagia, aku adalah pria yang paling banyak menerima cinta, meskipun aku gagal disekolah, tapi aku tidak gagal di kehidupan" Jimin mengambil jeda, Hosoek diujung sana mengeratkan tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"aku punya Jin hyung yang cerewet tapi sangat peduli padaku, namjoon hyung yang berbagi pelajaran dan menjadi guru privat ku, agar aku tetap pintar meskipun gagal ujian kelulusan. Yoongi hyung yang entah kenapa selalu kasar padaku tapi aku tau kau mencintaiku seperti saudara kandungmu sendiri, aku juga mencintai hyung, hehe..Hoseok hyung yang baru aku temui lagi malam ini, terimakasih saat SMA sudah memberi latihan fisik gratis" Jimin jeda lagi, hoseok sudah sangat gugup, dia tau sekarang bagian Taehyung, dan tentang sumpah serapah kata cinta yang mungkin akan Jimin ungkapkan

"dan Tae- " tuh kan baru menyebut namanya saja, hoseok sudah menutup mata.

"aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, yang jelas ku harap kita akan selalu bersama, kau akan selalu ada untuk ku, dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu, mari menikahkan anak-anak kita di masa depan, jadilah selalu sahabatku" hoseok blank, apa? menikahkan anak-anak? bukan mari menikah di masa depan? apa hoseok tak salah dengar? jadilah sahabat selalu? bukan kekasih? hoseok masih bingung

"dan Jeon jungkook, terimakasih sudah datang, setahun itu rasanya sangat berat, tapi karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku aku bertahan, dan akan selalu mencintaimu hingga dimasa yang akan datang" Jungkook tersenyum girang, taehyung merangkul jungkook yang sudah hampir menangis bahagia. demi apapun Jimin itu manis sekali dan jungkook makin jatuh cinta saja padanya,

dan hoseok benar-benar kebingungan, apa-apaan? jadi pacar Jimin bukan taehyung? kekasih yang akan dia kenalakan selepas perform itu bukan taehyung tapi jeon jungkook? adiknya, adik tiri hoseok? dan orang yang selalu jungkook ceritakan saat dia sampai di jepang itu, orang yang akan dikenalkan jungkook malam itu adalah Jimin? jadi selama ini Jimin itu pacaran sama jungkook, jeon jungkook, adik tirinya sendiri? demi Tuhan hoseok ingin pingsan saja.

BTS

Tujuh gelas coffe dengan berbeda rasa dan ukuran itu bertengger manis di meja yang dilingkari oleh tujuh pria yang masih asik membahas tentang betapa gombalnya Jimin malam ini, sedangkan Jimin asik tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, jeon jungkook.

Yoongi bilang rasanya dia ingin mencincang Jimin malam ini karena sudah berani-beraninya mengencani sepupunya yang imut. namjoon dan Jin benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya Jimin tidak lagi berpacaran dengan laptop dan handphone nya saja, karena akhirnya hubungan jarak jauhnya bisa dijalani dengan normal karena jungkook sudah kembali ke korea. Hosoek bilang dia merasa di bodohi adiknya sendiri, karena tidak bilang kalau Jimin adalah kekasihnya, jungkook hanya bilang dia punya orang spesial di korea, sedangkan Taehyung bilang akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari gangguan Jimin setiap hari, karena sekarang Jimin akan sibuk dengan jungkook dan artinya taehyung akan memiliki waktu bebasnya sendiri tanpa diikuti oleh jimin kemanapun

"kau yakin tidak akan kesepian tae? lagi pula ini sudah mau memasuki waktu liburan, aku dan namjoon sudah memutuskan akan berlibur ke Nami, Yoongi – "

"aku juga sudah punya jadawal kencan yah, maaf" ujar Yoongi, memotong ucapan Jin dengan cepat

"nah bagaimana ini tae, Jimin juga pasti ingin memiliki waktunya berdua dengan Jungkook" lanjut Jin

"ih lagian siapa yang sudi menghabiskan liburan dengan Jimin si cebol, sudah cukup waktu 21 tahunku diikuti bocah cebol itu" ketus taehyung sambil bergidik dan membetulkan letak hoodi dikepalanya, hosek yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul, apa hoseok sudah bilang kalau taehyung itu benar-benar imut.

Namjoon berpikir sejenak, dari tadi sebenrnya dia memperhatikan gelagat hosoek yang aneh, bentar-benat terlihat sedih, tapi tidak lama kemudian terlihat sangat bahagia, seperti matahari sudah terbit saja pada jam 12 malam. Namjoon yang memang sudah paham betul dengan sifat hoseok ini, akhirnya buka suara

"taehyung, aku ingin menitipkan hoseok padamu, meskipun dia orang korea, tapi korea sudah berubah dalam waktu dua tahun, ajak dia keliling seoul agar kembali mencintai budaya negeri sendiri, dan kau jung. jangan menolak karena aku tidak ingin mendengar rengekan mu yang tersesat di tengah kota dan minta di jemput" namjoon berkata, nadanya seperti perintah dan sangat sulit dibantah

taehyung melongo, kaget, bingung, takut dan senang sebenarnya, tapi yah dia juga takut, sangat ingin tentu saja menghabiskan liburan seminggu ini berjalan-jalan dengan hoseok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, taehyung takut hoseok tidak mau berjalan dengannya, apalagi yang hosoek lihat malam ini adalah taehyung yang berpenampilan seperti pengemis, tidak ada manis-manisnya.

dan hoseok, benar-benar ingin mencium namjoon sekarang juga, terkadang punya teman dengan IQ diatas rata-rata memang tidak ada ruginya

"kalau taehyung tidak menolak, aku tentu saja akan sangat berterimakasih dan senang" jawab hoseok, tersenyum ke arah taehyung

dan taehyung masih melongo, tidak percaya

"jadi taehyung bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor handphone?" tanya hoseok kemudian, taehyung masih saja melongo, hosoek gemas sendiri. namjoon menyeringai, dia sangat yakin sekarang kalau hoseok benar-benar jatuh cinta pada taehyung.

"tapi aku, em bagaimana yah, apa..em itu apa tidak.." Taehyung gugup, kenapa dia jadi berkata yang tidak-tidak padahal tinggal ambil handphone disaku celananya dan memberikannya pada Hoseok, tapi masalahnya handphone taehyung ketinggalan di kamar apartemennya. dan taehyung benar-benar bete setengah mati pada Jin Hyung yang sudah menyeretnya dengan paksa tadi

"kenapa? kau tidak mau? atau kau tidak ingin memberikan nomor mu padaku?" hoseok agak kecewa, padahal tadi dia sudah percaya diri seratus persen, setelah sadar kalau yang dikencani Jimin adalah Jungkook adik tirinya, bukan taehyung cinta tiga tahunnya, dia bertekad untuk mengejar cintanya sekarang, karena setelah membuat kesimpulan dari semua obrolah kelima temannya ini, hoseok tahu kalau taehyung itu belum punya pasangan. tapi sekarang, taehyung sepertinya akan menolaknya begitu saja.

jimin yang menyadari gelagat taehyung, sadar seketika, bagaimana pun Jimin, sebodoh apapun Jimin, Jimin itu sudah mengenal taehyung bahkan dari jaman mereka masih sel telur dan sprema, jadi jimin sadar, sangat sadar dengan gelagat taehyung, jadi dia memutuskan membantunya

"hyung, tae tidak membawa handphone, karena dia tadi diseret paksa oleh Jin hyung kemari, lihat saja pakaiannya yang seperti pengemis imut. dan jangan tanyakan nomornya, karena sepintar apapun taehyung, dia benar-benar tidak hafal nomornya sendiri. nanti akan ku kirim nomornya lewat kakao, setelah aku mencarger handphone ku" ujar Jimin, hoseok mengerti dan kembali meluruskan duduknya, tapi masih ada yang menjanggal, bukan lagi perihal handphone tapi apakah taehyung setuju untuk menemaninya selama seminggu ini?

"tae-tae hyung, kita sudah sering saling menyapa di video call, tapi rasanya kau sangat imut dalam wujud nyata, tau begini pasti aku sudah sangat cemburu sejak lama karena teman dekat Jimin hyung sangat imut" jungkook tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja dia berkata seperti itu, hoseok kan makin bingung untuk mengetahui pendapat taehyung tentang rencana jalan-jalannya

"oh iya, foto SMA mu bahkan lebih imut" nah, ini jungkook lagi, dan hoseok bahkan semakin bingung, apalagi ini, foto SMA? jangan-jangan -

"kau dulu berambut karamel kan hyung? kupikir kau seperti peri dengan rambut itu" jungkook masih terkekeh, sekarang bukan hanya hoseok yang bingung, tapi Jimin dan taehyung juga, setahu Jimin dia tidak pernah seiseng itu menunjukan foto taehyung kepada Jungkook, dan taehyung pun berpikir mana mungkin jimin secara sadar menunjukan foto taehyung yang bergaya tampan pada pacarnya sendiri. Sedangkan namjoon dan Jin sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri tidak peduli dengan obrolan jungkook, jimin, taehyung dan hoseok, sedangkan yoongi sudah tertidur sejak 10 menit yang lalu. tidak tertarik dengan topik yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu.

"aku ingat sekali, bahkan semua pose mu di foto itu aku hafal diluar kepala, wah bagaimana tidak hafal sih kalau setiap membuka mata, semua foto mu yang aku lihat" dan hoseok rasanya ingin menggali lobang di bawah meja, bagaimana tidak, yang sedang dibahas jungkook adalah semua foto yang ditempelnya di dinding kamarnya di jepang, semua foto taehyung saat SMA yang dia curi diam-diam.

"mmm maksudmu?" taehyung bingung, setahu dia, jungkook tidak mungkin mengkoleksi fotonya, dan taehyung bukan seorang model terkenal yang fotonya bisa ada di sampul majalah atau poster-poster di dinding dengan ukuran besar.

"tentu saja, karena hoseok hyung menempel semua foto mu yang banyak itu di dinding" dengan polosnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, jungkook menjawab taehyung. dan hoseok hanya bisa meringis dan menutup matanya tidak percaya. sepertinya hidupnya akan berakhir malam ini.

Setalah aksi hidupnya yang akan berakhir, serentetan pertanyaan yang tak ada satupun bisa hoseok jawab, serta sorak sorai serta tawa berlebihan dari kelima temannya – minus taehyung tentu saja, karena taehyung juga sama-sama menjadi terdakwa setelah pengakuan jungkook perihal foto di dinding kamar mereka di jepang. Disinilah hoseok duduk didalam mobilnya sendiri, dibalik kemudi, tapi tak berniat sedikitpun menjalankan mobilnya.

Sedangkan pria yang lebih muda darinya duduk dikursi penumpang sambil menggigit bibirnya, jujur saja dia kaget dan tegang.

BTS

setalah jungkook bilang tentang hoseok yang menempel semua fotonya di dinding kamar asramanya di jepang dan juga Jin hyung yang bilang kalau dia tidak bisa mengantar taehyung malam ini karena akan menginap ditempat namjoon, Jimin pun beralasan akan bersama jungkook karena masih kangen, sedangkan Yoongi melengos dan bilang, aku punya pacar yang harus dijemput juga.

Maka disinilah taehyung semobil berdua dengan orang yang sudah merusak kesehatan jantungnya sejak tadi. Sejak kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di taman dekat sungai Han.

sudah sekitar 20 menit, sejak hoseok mempersilahkan taehyung masuk ke mobilnya dan bilang ingin berbicara sebelum mengantarnya ke rumah, tapi hoseok tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. taehyung makin gugup, rasanya dia sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang

"mmm hyung aku…" taehyung mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tapi lagi-lagi gagal setelah melihat hoseok yang mentapnya tiba-tiba setelah taehyung mengeluarkan suara, akhirnya mereka diam lagi, dan kembali menunduk tanpa saling menatap lagi.

sebenarnya dua-duanya sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan satu sama lain. mungkin tentang foto yang ditempel hoseok di dinding atau tentang kejadian dua tiga tahun lalu di gedung sekolah. tapi keduanya punya perspektif berbeda, hoseok masih takut kalau taehyung akan menolaknya, sedangkan taehyung takut dirinya hanya ke-geeran saja.

"begini taehyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi…." hoseok menarik nafas, dia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang, daripada tidak sama sekali. urusan ditolak, itu nanti saja, mungkin dia bisa move on di jepang.

"akusudahmenyukaimusejakdulusaatmasihsekolahsdansekarangpunmasihsama" tanpa jeda, dalam satu tarikan nafas, akhirnya hoseok mengatakannya, sambil menutup mata. bahkan hingga selesai pun hoseok masih menutup mata.

taehyung melongo, bingung, apa barusan hoseok hyung baru saja menembaknya? kenapa nadanya seperti orang marah-marah?

"hyung kau baru saja mengaku padaku?" dan hoseok pun rasanya ingin menggigit taehyung sekarang juga, kenapa taehyung bisa sedatar itu saat bertanya, padahalkan hoseok sudah susah payah

"sudahlah tae, ayo kita pulang" kecewa sih, mau bagaimana lagi, jadi hoseok pun mungkin akan segera membeli tiket ke jepang dan akan berusaha move on disana, karena dia yakin kalau taehyung tidak tertarik padanya, buktinya nadanya sangat datar saat bertanya

"hyung, sebentar, kau baru saja mengaku padaku kan?" lagi – taehyung bertanya lagi, dia bingung kenapa hoseok malah mengajaknya pulang setelah bilang cinta tapi dengan nada brutal

"ya, ayok pulang saja" jawab hoseok, memutar kunci mobilnya berniat untuk menyalakan mesin, tapi taehyung menahannya, memegang lengan hoseok

"kau memangnya tidak mau mendengar jawabanku hyung" taehyung sebenarnya sedikit kesal, kenapa hyung ini maen tembak tapi setelah itu meninggalkan sang korban tanpa jawaban. taehyung kan jadi bingung sendiri

hoseok diam, melihat tangan taehyung yang melingkar di lengannya

"bukankah setelah yang satu mengaku, yang lain harus menjawab?" tanya taehyung lagi, hoseok masih memandang tangan taehyung di lengannya

"jadi aku ingin bilang, jika kau sudah menyukaiku dari masa SMA, maka aku akan bilang betapa bodohnya aku yang malah menahannya karena begitu ketakutan dengan perasaanku sendiri dulu, betapa bodohnya aku yang malah menatapmu dari jauh karena teralu takut dengan sikapmu yang mungkin saja akan membenciku, betapa tidak beruntungnya aku, karena jika saja aku, kim taehyung memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menyapamu, menyapa orang yang aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak dulu, mungkin kita tidak akan berputar seperti ini, tidak akan memakan waktu selama ini, mungkin kita tidak akan berjarak seperti hari Senin ke minggu, atau seperti A KE Z" taehyung diam, hoseok tersenyum, melepas tangan taehyung dari lengannya, dan kemudian meggenggamnya

"kalau begitu, mari kita menjadikannya seperti hari minggu ke senin, selalu berdampingan dan disebut setelahnya, jadi mari menjadi kita dan kami, jangan kau dan aku, mengambil waktu yang sudah dibuang hanya karena rasa takut yang dulu, waktunya mulai sekarang, taehyungie?" ujar hoseok tersenyum, masih menggenggam tangan taehyung yang menghangat.

taehyung mengangguk, air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir, dia bahagia tentu saja, setelah tiga tahun akhirnya dia tahu kalau hosoek mencintainya, setelah tiga tahun akhirnya dia bisa memiliki kisah yang sama manisnya dengan jimin, jungkook dan namjoon, jin. setalah tiga tahun akhirnya dia tidak lagi merasa iri.

dia jadi ingat saat di rumah sakit dulu, saat dia menjenguk Jimin setelah aksi kaburnya, jimin berbisik ditelinganya

"aku harus mengejar impianku tae, aku tidak bisa memendamnya, dia akan berangkat ke jepang lagi, untuk sekolah dan tinggal bersama hyungnya. aku harus bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku harus pastikan kalau dia mencintaiku juga atau menolak ku, yang paling penting adalah aku bisa mengatakannya, bukan jawaban darinya. dan sekarang aku bahagia, bukan saja tentang aku yang sudah berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku juga mendapatkannya. jadi yang paling penting adalah bukan menunggu, tapi harus jujur tentang perasaan, jika kau menunggu dan dia pun menunggu, pada akhirnya kita berdua bisa mati kebosanaan, tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, waktu yang tak kau manfaatkan bisa membunuhmu pelan-pelan"

dan sekarang taehyung tahu, mungkin jika dia dan hoseok jujur dari awal, tentang perasaan masing-masing, dia dan hoseok sudah bersama dari awal, dari dulu sejak tiga tahun lalu.

tapi sekarang pun tak masalah, yang penting telat dari pada tidak sama sekali. meskipun dia sedikit kesal, tapi dia berterimakasih pada waktu, waktu yang membuatnya berputar sangat jauh, tapi waktu jugalah yang megembalikan hoseok padanya.

"jadi hyung, besok setelah kau kembali ke jepang, kau harus melepas semua fotoku di dinding"

"wae?" tanya hoseok dibalik kemudi

"pokoknya kau harus melepaskannya" jawab Taehyung, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu hoseok, hoseok menerima saja, toh taehyung tidak menganggunya menyetir.

"aku kan akan merindukanmu tae, jadi aku harus punya pelampiasan setidaknya mentap foto mu di dinding" tersenyum, mendekatkan hidungnya ke pucuk kepala taehyung.

"karena kau harus mengganti smeua fotonya dengan foto selfi kita berdua selama liburan dan jalan-jalan di seoul".

END

maafkan karena lama sekali baru aku publish, serius kehidupan di dunia nyata sedang dalam fase buruk-buruknya, sampe aku lelah sendiri.

memang buruk tapi bts baru saja kambek sepekan lalu, dan uuugh rasanya terimakasih kepada mereka, karena lagu baepssae aku sadar hidup ga melulu tentang kita yang lemah harus kalah.

aaah ini aku publish juga end chap-nya. nanti kalau aku sudah selesai dengan masalah di dunia nyata aku janji akan menulis lagi cerita yang hmmm agak angst sih hehe

terimakasih yang sudah mereview, kalian baik sekali. kepada para sider wahai kalian bertobatlah, meski aku tetap mencintai kalian tapi rasanya aku seperti jatuh cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kalau kalian tidak meninggalkan apapun di kolom review, jadi tolong aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian hehe.


End file.
